ZOOM/Playhouse
This page has a list of all the plays done on ZOOM. Some of the plays are short and some of them are long. Most of them are in English but there were some in ubbi dubbi. ZOOM Plays *50 Flavors (Season 3) *The Adventures of Joker Girl (parts 1 and 2) (Season 7) *Anansi (Season 6) *Are We There Yet? (Season 5) *The Atlantic Ocean: Sea of Mysteries (Season 1) *Beeping Sleauty (Season 6) *Billy and His Boots (Season 5) *Camping Trip Checklist (Season 6) *A Candy Tale (Season 2) *Captain, O Captain (Season 4) *The Case of the Missing Shoes (Season 2) *Chez Donut (Season 7) *The Channel Changer (Season 3) *The Chin Play (Season 3) *Chicken Little: an Ubbi Dubbi Fairy Tale (Season 5) *Clever Jackal (Season 7) *Complimentary Peanuts (Season 6) *Crime Just Doesn't Pay: A 1940's Radio Play (Season 1) *A Cow Herd (Season 4) *A Day at the Beach (Season 4) *A Day at the Juice Bar (Season 2) *A Day at the Movies (Season 3) *A Day at the Rhyme Time Diner (Season 6) *Driving Penguins (Season 2) *The Elevator (Season 1) *Elevator Music (Season 3) *The Family Couch (Season 2) *Fannee Doolee (Season 5) *The Fortune Teller (Season 1) *The Genie (Season 3) *Goldilocks and the Three Bears: An Ubbi Dubbi Fairy Tale (Season 3) *Goldilocks Returns (Season 7) *Gross Factor (Season 7) *Happily Ever After (Season 1) *Home On The Range (Season 5) *The Hot Chocolate Shop (Season 5) *How Ubbi Dubbi Was Started (Season 7) *I Already Did That! (Season 4) *I've Come to Marry the Princess or How to Make a Royal Mess (Season 2) *Jack and the Beanstalk: an Ubbi Dubbi Fairy Tale (Season 4) *Jellybeans (Season 5) *Lemonade (Season 7) *Limerick News (Season 7) *Lost and Found Sheep (Season 2) *Lunch Line (Season 1) *Mabel the Cow (Season 4) *The Magic Genie (Season 3) *The Man and The Farmer (Season 2) *A Mixed-Up Fairy Tale (Season 3) *Nancy Doolee (Season 7) *Nursery Rhymes with a Twist (Season 2) *Oliver (Season 4) *One Day (Season 1) *Oranges (Season 3) *The Phone Call (Season 3) *The Present (Season 1) *The Princess (Season 2) *Recess (Season 6) *The Red Bench, parts 1-5 (Seasons 2-6) *The Remake of Sleeping Beauty (Season 2) *Remind Me Please (Season 3) *Riddles (Season 1) *The Restaurant (Season 5) *A Silent Movie Play (A Picnic in the Park) (Season 4) *The Silly Detective (Season 2) *A Soup Opera (Season 3) *Sorry, Wrong Number, Parts 1 and 2 (Season 2) *Spot-Free (Season 3) *Stone Soup: A Puppet Show (Season 3) *The Story Machine (Season 1) *Stranded In Ubbi Dubbi Town (Season 7) *A Switching of Shoes (Season 4) *The Sweet Roll (Season 1) *Taxi Driver (Season 7) *Time-Out (Season 3) *This Old Place (Season 7) *There's No Such Thing as Monsters (Season 2) *The Three Little Pigs: An Ubbi Dubbi Fairytale (Season 2) *The Three Witches (Season 6) *Too Early, Too Late (Season 5) *The Tooth Fairy (Season 6) *Tourists In Ubbi Dubbi Land (Season 5) *Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat (Season 6) *The Ubbi Dubbi Opera (Season 6) *Water (Season 5) *Want to Buy a Duck? (Season 7) *What Happened After Once Upon A Time (Season 6) *Where's Your Homework? (Season 1) *Who Done It? (Season 7) *Who's Playing Romeo? (Season 6) *The Wide-Mouthed Frog: A Chin Play (Season 5) *Ya Reckon? (Season 4) *You're Out of There (Season 2) *The ZOOMer Reunion (Season 5) *ZOOMinster Top Dog Show (Season 6) *The Adventures of Ubbi Dubbi Man (Season2) *The New Adventures of Ubbi Dubbi Man (Season 3) Category:Lists